


Bad to Great

by CombineTheKitchens



Series: Tumblr Requests - Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Minor Character Death, Other, nonbinary remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: tw: death mention, suggestive jokes





	Bad to Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurative_falsehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurative_falsehood/gifts).



> tw: death mention, suggestive jokes

Roman moved his straw around the plastic cup of iced tea sadly. This day just kept going downhill for the young man. He got a message that morning telling him that his grandmother had passed on in her sleep the night before, his cat knocked over several of his dragon figurines, and his chinchilla escaped and ate through the bag to its food. And right now, he was waiting for an old friend to meet up with him but this friend was twenty minutes late and Roman was getting incredibly hungry.

It was only a few more minutes before a loud and familiar voice broke him out of his self-pity thoughts.

“Girl, I got lost almost twenty million times on my way here. And there was, like, no parking whatsoever,” Roman’s friend, Remy, moaned out. They sat themselves down across from Roman and lifted their sunglasses to the top of their head. Remy gave the other a once over before leaning back with a smirk. “You look nice. Did you get dressed up for me?”

Roman didn’t try to hide his slight blush. Everyone who knew the two knew of their mutual affection. He leaned on the back of his hand and sent Remy his signature suave smile.

“If I did, would you be impressed with my outfit choice?”

“Oh, sweetie. You know I’d love it more if it was on my bedroom floor.”

Roman prepared himself for the next pick-up line but was cut off by the loud rumbling of his stomach. He laughed and waved over a waitress.

Ordering and eating didn’t take very long and they were soon on their way to Roman’s apartment. Said man paused in front of a store selling figurines and statuettes. Remy noticed and pulled him into the store.

“Think of it as an apology for being late,” Remy proclaimed at Roman’s confusion.

The friends exited with a statue of a black dragon wrapped around a large, removable sword. Roman was looking at it with pure love in his eyes. Remy wished that they would be able to see that look directed at them at some point. They were lost in thought when Roman pecked their cheek. Remy’s head shot up at the contact.

“Thank you for everything, Rem,” Roman whispered. “You really made this a great day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e5/4f/2a/e54f2aa51a46dcbdb50758736dad33c2--dragon-tales-dragon-figurines.jpga


End file.
